Full-Moon
Full-Moon is a TrickWing animus, and a scientist. She is the inventor of the Gasblow, which she first developed, using animus magic to piece various pieces together to make wonderful wooden Gasblows. However, advances in technology have made this form of construction rather primitive in comparsion, and Full-Moon moved on, not realizing what all of this animus building had done to her mind. Personality In her normal form, reclusive, saddened and quite smart. She enjoys stealing from the scavengers, and piecing their "ape-brain" tech as she calls it, into various, mostly useless gadgets. However, Full-Moon is losing passion even for her favorite activities as she feels the powers surging inside of her at all times, and knows the dangers that are becoming more and more transparent. As a result, she refuses to get close in relation to any dragon, even though that might not be the right thing for her diminishing sanity. However, recently, after making the Nega-frame, she trying to re-enter the world, one step at a time. Under deep stress or due to natural surges in Animus magic she has, she may become Corrupt at times, becoming little more than a paranoid, demented and dangerous creature. She attacks anything she thinks is somehow against her gets killed with no remorse from the corrupt form. During a shift, Full-Moon is just barely aware of what is going on, and feels great pain. She calls the time when her magic is getting strong, the waxing and the time when her magic settles down again to be the waning. At the peak of the waxing, she gets a surge, although other conditions such as strong emotion can trigger them. The Nega-Frame The Nega-Frame is another invention designed by Full-Moon, and it monitors the amount of Animus Magic currently inside her, and flows it through her body, but steers most of the magic away from her brain. This machine makes her animus magic much less effective, but keeps corruption distant, but not forever. The band on Full-Moon's leg is actually the monitor. The more red the "gem" is, the more animus magic she currently has in her. When the Nega-Frame overloads with Animus magic during a shift, the "gem" will turn pure white. Appearance In her normal form, a dully rose small Trickwing with a red tip on her tail, and some piercings in her frills and nose. She wears a metal band around her leg, that is actually the monitor of the Nega-Frame. She occansionally wears a wig, because she can get very jealous of pretty scavenger's hair. In corrupt form, various red sparks blast around her, and her hide darkens to near black. Her scales spike and her mouth and eyes flood with animus magic, dreadfully painful to her. The Nega-Frame is likely overloaded and she looks much more like a living shadow than an ordinary Trickwing. Powers In normal form, her animus magic is very weak, barely able to lift more than a small rock. She is very weak in strength, not getting exercise or food as a young dragonet. However, she is rather agile and hard to hit due to her smaller-than-average size. In corrupt form, very strong, but uncontrollable animus magic. The closer Full-Moon gets to being corrupt, the stronger her magic becomes, but at harm to not only herself, but those around her. History? "We are going to change history, you and me, my best friend" Full-Moon points to her Nega-Frame, her mouth in an uneasy grin. It must be the waxing, it must. "I don't remember much about this Full-Moon girl? Brilliant inventor? Nah, nah, just born into some twisted nightmare that looked like a dream at first but I see now, I do, I do. I'm not ending up like some Seawing Prince. She killed her brothers and sisters, yes? Well, yes, but all is... uh.. pleasant." Full-Moon tucks her head into her arms, sitting down, her legs bunching up, her frills flat to her head. Something wet trickles down the side of her snout. Yeah, pleasant. I never even got to know them. Full-Moon for Rime.png|Full-Moon The Trickwing (Made by: Shadowhawkart) Lunatic.png|Full-Moon (By: Rime) Category:Animus Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters